


Pie Kisses

by lovevalley45



Series: Adamandriel One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, So much fluff today, because pie, there's also pie kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Samandriel are done with their family saying they should be a couple. How about a fake date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON THE PROMPT: Person A and B’s friends always pick on them and say they’d be a great couple. A and B get so fed up that they go out on a pretend date to shut their friends up, but end up bonding and getting to know one another, and end up actually falling in love.

"Yemima, shut up," Adam groaned.

"But it's true!" she said.

"I don't care what you say, me and Samandriel never will be a couple," he

told her.

"Lies."

"I don't even know him that well."

"Maybe you two should talk more?" Yemima suggested.

Adam gave her a bitchface his cousin Sam would be proud of.

"Fine. I'll just go bother Gabriel." Yemima said, leaving. "See you later."

  
"Really, Castiel?" Samandriel asked his brother.

"You and Adam would be a cute couple," Castiel repeated.

"I'll never be a couple with your boyfriend's cousin. We barely know each other," Samandriel sighed.

"I'll pay you to go on a date with him," Castiel said suddenly.

"What?" Samandriel asked.

"Garth and I have a bet about you guys. He owes me 50 dollars if you guys do start dating," Castiel told his brother.

"Garth doesn't ship it," Yemima said from the doorway, popping her head into his room.

"It's quite a shame actually," Castiel said to his sister.

"I'm so done with you two," Samandriel complained.

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HIM SAMMIE!" Lucifer said, bursting in.

"CAN YOU GUYS LEAVE ME ALONE??" Samandriel shouted at his siblings.

"Not until you get together with Adam," Yemima replied.

Samandriel got up, shoved his siblings out of the room, and locked his door.

"I hate having shippers as my family," Samandriel muttered, grabbing a book off his shelf.

  
It was about two in the morning when Adam was woken up by a text.

S: I'm so fucking done with our family we should go on a fake date

_A: Me too. Dinner tonight at Harvelle's?_

S: I can dig it

_A: See you at seven_

  
A: I'm gonna pick you up at 6:45 ok

Samandriel saw the text when he woke up.

"Oh right. Time for me to use those acting skills I apparently possess," Samandriel said, getting out of bed.

Yemima was trying to get Gabriel not to eat a Twix for breakfast when he went downstairs.

"Good morning, lovely family of mine," he said from the staircase.

"What happened to 'fuck you, stop shipping me with your friends'?" Yemima asked as he ran downstairs.

"Because, that friend who you guys kept shipping me with has asked me out. On a DATE," Samandriel smiled, patting his sister on the cheek.

"Yemima, you matchmaking genius, get Sam Winchester to go out with me," Gabriel told his sister.

"I'll try," Yemima told him. "If you don't eat that candy bar for breakfast."

"If I don't have candy, I can't live a happy life, are you insane?" Gabriel asked, putting a hand on his chest in mock offense.

"You can have a happy life without candy, Gabriel," Castiel said, snatching the candy bar from his brother's hands as he walked in. "Now, what did I hear about my OTP?"

"Wow, Cass, stern authority figure to fangirl in five seconds flat. Dean must love that," Yemima said.

"Shush, I wanna hear if Adamandriel is finally setting sail," Castiel silenced his sister.

"He asked me out on a date last night," Samandriel told his siblings. Castiel shrieked.

Lucifer came running downstairs in a robe. "I heard Cassie fangirling, what's the news?" he asked.

"Adam asked our little brother out," Yemima told him. This time it was Lucifer who shrieked.

"OMGEEZIES LET ME GET MY TUMBLR!" he shrieked, running out of the room.

"You guys are so dramatic," Samandriel said, rolling his eyes.

"We're just happy for you," Yemima said, patting her brother on the back.

"Garth, you owe me 50 bucks," Castiel said over the phone.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Michael said, coming downstairs naked. Gabriel ogled his brother's boyfriend.

"Mikey," Lucifer hissed.

"OH SHIT," Michael said, before running back upstairs.

"Don't look at my boyfriend like that, you pervert," Lucifer said, smacking Gabriel on the back of the head.

  
That night, Adam was getting dressed when Yemima burst into the apartment they shared.

"YEMIMA? WHAT THE FUCK?" Adam shrieked as Yemima burst into his bedroom. More accurately, kicked the door opened.

She started going through his closet, pulling out clothes. A plain dark blue button down and jeans.

"Wear this. He'll love it," Yemima told him.

"How did you know?" Adam asked.

"He told us this morning and caused the household to fangirl. Woke up Michael, who came downstairs naked. We were scarred," Yemima told Adam.

"What even is your family?" Adam asked.

"A whole bunch of fangirls, shippers, and queerness. Get used to it," Yemima told her roomate. "I've gotta go. Samandriel has horrible fashion sense at times."

  
Luckily for Yemima, Castiel was already on the job.

"Why do I have to wear flannel?" he asked Castiel, buttoning up the plaid shirt his brother had thrust into his hands five minutes ago.

"All Winchesters have a soft spot for flannel, Samandriel," Castiel told his brother.

"But he's their cousin. Technically, he's a Milligan," Samandriel pointed out.

"TOMATO, TOMAHTO, SAMMIE," Castiel argued, throwing a black leather jacket at his face.

"Hey, Adam should be here soon," Yemima poked her head in the door. "You're gonna be drooling when you see him."

"Doubt it," Samandriel muttered. He put on the leather jacket Castiel had thrown at him.

"It seems Adam will also be drooling," Michael said, sticking his head in.

"YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND DON'T HIT ON MY YOUNGER BROTHERS" Lucifer called from down the hall.

"I'M JUST SAYING HE LOOKS GOOD, THAT'S ALL!" Michael shouted back.

A car honked outside.

"He's here," Yemima smiled. Castiel practically shoved him out of the room, and Yemima handed him a bundle of flowers.

"Go win his heart, kiddo," Gabriel said as he walked downstairs. Adam was in his cousin's Impala, how he'd managed Dean to let him borrow it was a mystery.

"I hate my family," Samandriel said, throwing the daisies in the backseat.

"Eh. When Sam and Dean heard, Dean let me borrow the Impala. He said, 'all Novaks love the Impala.' I'm worried about what's gone on in that backseat now," Adam told him.

"Well, that was something I did not need to think about," Samandriel laughed.

"So, Harvelle's?" Adam asked. "You sure?"

"I think I can deal with Jo fangirling tonight," Samandriel told him. He'd never been, but he knew Jo's mom owned the diner, because she worked there too.

  
When they arrived, Jo practically shrieked, until Ellen had to pull her away.

"Just, a booth please?" Adam asked.

"Sure thing," Ellen said, before winking.

"Everyone is going to think this is a date, aren't they?" Samandriel asked, blushing.

"You got that right, buttercup," Adam said, playing it up. Samandriel blushed even redder.

They sat down, and Samandriel tried to figure out what to order.

"They have the best pancakes in town. Trust me," Adam suggested.

"Thanks," Samandriel said. When it came time to order, Samandriel ordered the pancakes while Adam ordered a burger.

"I guess we should talk, shouldn't we?" Adam said.

"Yeah. So, what are you studying?" Samandriel asked.

"Pre-med. You?" he replied.

"Theology," Samandriel told him.

"Ah. Makes sense, since you guys are all named after angels."

"Yeah. Pretty ironic."

"So, what does your name mean?"

"I was named after the angel of imagination," Samandriel said. The blush which had faded away returned.

"Huh. You could be my muse any day, Angelface," Adam winked.

"Flirting, I see," Jo said, coming by.

"Don't you have work to do?" Samandriel asked, flustered.

"You're redder than a tomato, Sammie," Jo teased.

"Shut up!" he said, covering his face.

"It's cute," Adam butted in.

What the hell? This was supposed to be a FAKE date, right?

"Earth to Samandriel?" he heard Jo say.

"Um, what were we talking about again?" Samandriel giggled. Giggling? Why was he giggling? Was he really that flustered?

"We weren't talking about anything, not really," Adam said.

"I need to go, um, call someone," Samandriel said, getting up and running to the bathroom.

S: I'm embarrassing myself in front of him what do I do oh God Yemi help me

**Y: Why are you asking me??**

S: You have a girlfriend don't you have experience.

**Y: Have you met me I am the most awkward of the awkwardness.**

S: Well I guess it runs in the family.

**Y: What happened?**

S: HE STARTED FLIRTING WITH ME AND I GOT FLUSTERED WHAT DO I DO

**Y: Woah calm down. Just flirt back.**

S: Does it look like I know how to do that?

**Y: You'll catch on.**

Samandriel put his phone away, and walked back to the table to find their food had arrived. Adam was already digging into his burger and it was kinda sexy - WAIT A MINUTE.

Samandriel sat down, and poured syrup over his pancakes. Taking a bite, he moaned. "These are delicious," Samandriel says.

"I know right?" Adam replied. "You have a bit of syrup on your lip." He took a napkin and dabbed it. "I feel like I shouldn't have done that," he says, when he sees the way Samandriel's face heats up.

"I-it's alright," Samandriel said, taking a sip of water to try to calm down.

"This has gotten awkward, hasn't it?" Adam muttered.

"It was awkward since you called me Angelface," Samandriel laughed.

"Really?" Adam laughed.

"I got really embarrassed," Samandriel said.

"More like flustered," Jo called from the table she was serving at.

"You're not in this conversation!" Adam called back to her. "Really?"

"You were kinda flirting with me," Samandriel told him.

"Oh shit, I was," Adam said. "I'm the opposite of Dean sometimes; to him, flirting with girls comes as easy as breathing. For me, it's the same, except with guys. Kinda how I found out I was bi."

"So, you're bisexual?" Samandriel asked.

"No, I'm bilingual. Of course I'm bisexual," Adam replied snarkly.

"I'm pansexual," Samandriel told him.

"Yes. Non-monosexuals unite!" Adam told him. They both started laughing.

They sat talking for a while, laughing and enjoying their food.

"Wanna a fry?" Adam asked.

"Don't mind if I do," Samandriel answered. Adam took a fry and fed it to

him. "Tasty."

"You should try the pie," Adam told him.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" Samandriel laughed.

"Maybe I am," Adam told him. "You're a skinny little thing, you know."

"Look who's talking," Samandriel replied.

Adam faked offense. "So rude," he said, trying not to laugh.

"So, are you getting pie or not?" Jo asked.

"Yes. Two slices of blueberry and one slice of apple," Adam told her.

"Can do," she said.

"Pretty sure you're trying to fatten me up," Samandriel told him.

"You caught me," Adam smirked. "Or maybe I just would like the taste of pie while kissing you."

"Oh? Well, then after the pie we can see if that's true," Samandriel said.

Jo brought out the slices of pie.

"Thanks Jo," Samandriel said.

"No problem. Besides you guys are really cute together," Jo said to them.

"So, I guess Castiel was right," Samandriel muttered.

"What?" Adam asked, taking a bite of blueberry pie.

"Castiel said that we'd make a cute couple," Samandriel said.

"Hm. I'd say that's true, actually," Adam said. "Pie?"

Samandriel accepted a bite of apple pie from Adam. They'd agreed to share the slice of apple, and they each had their own piece of blueberry pie.

The rest of the night, it was mostly Adam and Samandriel feeding each other pie. They'd actually ordered more pie.

  
"Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna explode of pie," Samandriel moaned.

"If I kissed you, would it taste like pie?" Adam asked.

"Probably," Samandriel smirked. Adam bent down to kiss Samandriel on the lips (he was half a foot taller than him, it was hard).

"Mm. You DO taste like pie," Adam replied.

"So, is this a thing now?" Samandriel asked.

"Yeah. You want it to be?" Adam asked.

"Hell yeah," Samandriel said, putting his arms around Adam and kissing him. Adam kissed back, and Samandriel put his legs around his waist.

"Is that chocolate?" Adam asked.

"The last pie I ate was chocolate cream. Shush," Samandriel said.

  
The Novak household practically died when they saw Adam walk Samandriel to the door, and kiss him on the cheek. He left a spot of chocolate on his cheek.

"Best date ever," Samandriel smiled.


End file.
